


Pumped Up Kicks

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ive been having such a shit time lately so yeah enjoy this little redrom oneshot drabble about bickering boyfriends and shoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumped Up Kicks

"Yo chucklefuck, lay off the kicks." 

You don't have to turn around to see he's grinning maliciously and childishly from ear to ear. Quickening your pace would've done jack shit, he'd have caught up in two steps anyhow. Gamzee's walk is long and sweeping on gangly legs, while yours is true to your name: a stride. He doesn't stride, he scuffs the toes and heels of his shoes with each step, leaves the laces untied so he's either about to trip or walk right out of the sneakers at any given moment. The laces are frayed at the end and that's how he likes them, and the soles are held together with stringy pieces of tape.

It's downright embarrassing.

Your own shoes aren't 'fresh out of the box' or even that close to being clean or new; but they're a hell of a lot better than his. Regardless if they're new or not, you don't need them scuffed up with gritty dust from the sidewalk or whatever else Gamzee decides to smear on them every time he gives you a 'flat tire'. You already vowed to make it your mission to find out whoever told him about that concept and make them pay. Because now whenever you drag him out for a walk (you'd swear he'd vegetate on the couch for months on end if he could get away with it) that's all he does. He incessantly steps on the heel of your shoe, making you stumble a step or two.

You're seriously about to push him into traffic.

He does it again and doesn't even bother to hide his cackle of amusement when you trip somewhat, glaring daggers at him over your shoulder. He just keeps grinning away like he has no idea what's gotten you all riled up. What a fucking tool.

What a huge fucking tool.

And he is huge. Not muscle wise, he's never been much in that aspect. He's skinny as a rail and when he wanders shirtless around the pad you two share, it's very easy to count the slightly protruding ribs. Which makes no sense to you, because he can eat at least triple his weight in food. That is, when you remind him to actually eat. You guessed that he just had a high metabolism, or that the sludge he used to swallow down had fucked with his diet somehow. Or maybe he's just an idiot.

Another flat tire, another stumble. You're gritting your teeth so hard its starting to hurt. Yeah, he's definitely an idiot.

But you didn't fault him for that. Most of the time away. While he likes to get under your skin, and is damn good at it by the way, you can tell when he genuinely cares for you. Like the night that you had worked a later shift at the club than usual and he had stayed outside on the curb until the sun had nearly risen to walk back with you to the apartment. You didn't say anything about it and he didn't either. But holding his hand and wrapping your hoodie around your frame against the chilly wind had been nice. 

You could almost see kindness in his eyes that night. You think you can see it now, if you squint and turn your head just so. Gamzee is aping you with over dramatic movements and the hint of a smile pulls at your lips. He scowls at you, clearly not getting the reaction he wanted. Suddenly the front of his shoe comes down harder on the back of yours and you hear a rip of fabric and suddenly the sole of your shoe is only being held together by thin strips.

You push him into a thorn bush and ignore his struggles to get free and the curses he spits as you break into a round of laughter.

Definitely the biggest fucking idiot you ever met.


End file.
